la historia de mario bros y su familia
by selena.carmonaherrera.5
Summary: en esta historia se contara como mario y su familia y sus amigos se divierten y que cosas malas habran
1. Chapter 1

en un lindo dia en el reino champiñon se podria ver a una familia muy linda y no era nada mas qe la familia de mario bros el gran heroe del reino que ahora estaba casado con la princesa peach que siempre la rescataba del malisimo bowser ,había un niño corriendo llamado marco tenia 8 años los ojos azules pelo castaño y una gran nariz era idéntico asu padre mario estaba muy feliz porque se acercaba su cumpleaños y le pregunto a su padre

Marco: papa que es lo que me regalaras para mi cumpleaños – dijo marco

Mario: no lo se hijo no lo había pensado y que es lo que quires para tu cumpleaños

Marco: quiero la Xbox la wii u la nintendo 3ds y el super smash bros 4 papa

Mario: claro te regalare todo eso hijo *tomando un vaso de jugo y luego se da cuenta de lo que dijo y lo escupe* O_O que que quieres que te regales todo eso marco

Marco: si papa porque asi podre jugar con mis amigos mario kart 8 en online

Mario: ay marco tratare de regalarte eso –se sienta-

_: no estaras hablando encerio mario o si

Mario: ay peach es qe si no le regalo eso a marco se enfadara conmigo

Peach: aa mario no tiene porque regalarle esas cosas no san tan importante lo mas es importante es que tu le importas para marco porque el es tu hijo y de seguro igual que tu cuando el sea mayor

Mario: *suspirando* sip tienes razón amor lo mas importante es nuetra gran familia ejjej

Peach: asi es amor te amo mucho eje

Mario:yo también te amo cariño *le da un beso en los labios * bueno amor tengo que irne ire a ver a Luigi jej

Peach:esta bien a y no olvides darles saludos de mi parte a daisy jeje

Mario: jeje por supuesto jamás me olvidare jej ok adiós amor

Peach : y ten mucho cuidado

Mario :si lo tendre * y se sube a un taxi*

Peach: bien ire a ver que esta siendo melocotón

Asi se me olvido informales que melocotón es la hija menor de pecah y mario melocotón es igual a peach es palida tienes el cabello amarillo y ojos azules y no tenia la nariz de mario pero si a la de peach.

Peach: hola hija que estas haciendo

Melocotón:nada mami solo viendo la televisión

Peach: quieres que te prepare un pastel de fresas con crema

Melocotón: si mami gracias es mi favorito jjjeje

Peach: y bueno que estamos esperando vamos aser el pastel

Melocotón: si vamos

Volvamos con mario

Mario: o ya estoy a punto de llegar

Conductor: adonde quiere que lo deje

Mario: en el castillo de la princesa daisy por favor

Conductor: ok ya llegamos son 5 monedas de oro

Mario: ok tome gracias por llevarme

Conductor: no ay de que nos vemos adiós

Mario: adiós

Mario golpea la puerta del castillo toc toc

_: quien es

Mario : soy yo mario

_: o hola mario pasa

Mario: gracias daisy a me dijo peach que te manda saludos y donde esta Luigi

Daisy: jejej ok esta con laura quieres que lo llame por ti

Mario :si por favor

Daisy: ok altiro regreso

Daisy sube donde esta Luigi con su hija laura

Luigi: jej quien es mi bebita preferida jejej

Laura: yo papi jejeje

Daisy: o amor tienes visitas

luigi: encerio quien

Daisy : es mario

Luigi: wow mi hermano esta aquí no lo había visto desde la boda con peach

Laura: papi quien es mario

Luigi : ya lo conoceras quieres ir conmigo a verlo

Laura: claro vamos

Daisy: bueno yo ire a dormir un rato

Con mario

Mario: que estará siendo

Luigi: ola hermano

Mario: o ola Luigi como as estado

Luigi: bien y como las pasado después de la boda con peach

Mario: bien ejej no a bido problemas todo esta en paz con mi esposa y mis 2 hijos

Luigi: que tienes 2 hijos y no me lo dijiste

Mario: es que pensé que as estado ocupado

Luigi : jejj y que lo que son gemelos o gemelas

Mario: es un niño con una niña

Luigi:ejej y quien es el mayor

Mario: mi hijo mayor se llama marco y tiene 8 años pero en esta semana cumple los 9 y mi hija menor se llama melocotón tiene 4 años jejje y es muy adorable jeje

Luigi: baya de que me e perdido pero bueno felicitaciones mario jeje

Mario : jejej gracias Luigi * se da cuenta que ai alguien atrás de Luigi* o Luigi quien es

Luigi: asi es mi hija laura jjeje

Mario : jej se parece a daisy pero tiene el color del cabello a ti

Luigi: si y ella tiene 4 años como tu hija

Mario : jej ola laura yo soy tu tio mario

Laura: o ola tio mario es un placer conocerte

Mario: el gusto es mio y dime pequeña te gustaría conocer a tus primos

Laura: claro papa podemos ir xfis

Luigi: esta bien le dire a daisy esperame aquí mario

Mario : ok jeje

Laura : digame tio mario como es alla donde vive usted

Mario : es muy bonito jeje creme te encantara

Con Luigi

Daisy: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Luigi: amm daisy despierta

Daisy:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz dejame dormir un 5 minutos mas mami

Luigi: ay creo que no tengo mas opción

Luigi va por un balde de agua fría y se lo tira a daisy

Daisy GRITANDO: PERO QUE CARAJO ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ LUIGI TE DIJE QE NO ME DESPERTARAS *le pega en la cabeza y le deja un chichon*

Luigi: auuu lo siento amor esque te iva decir si ivamos a donde mario y peach para tomarnos unas vacaciones y conocer a los hijos de mario

Daisy: ok te perdono amor y lo siento por el chichon

Luigi: ejejej ok amor

Y ambos arreglan sus cosas para irse y de también las cosas de laura

Mario : están listos

Luigi: si estamos listos

Daisy: que emoción ya quiero conocer los hijos de peach eje

Laura: jeje va ser muy divertido

Y todos se suben al auto de Luigi

Luigi:ok nos vamos

Daisy:si bueno a laura ponte el cinturón no quiero que te pase un accidente como la otras vez

Laura: si mami *se pone el cinturón*

Mario: bueno en marcha

Volvamos con marco

Marco estaba jugando en la pley 3 call od dutty

Marco: si matalo matalo matalo yupi ganamos

Golpeando la puerta

Marco: quien es

Peach: soy yo tu madre

Marco : a pasa mama

Peach: a que juegas hijo

Marco: juego en la pley 3 call of dutty

Peach: jeje asi vendrá tu papa con unas visitas

Marco: encerio

Peach: sip y vendrá una prima tuya se llama laura jeje tiene 4 años jeje

Marco : genial asi podremos jugar con mi hermana

Peach: bueno ire a ver como esta el pastel

Marco: ok mama es para melocotón verdad

Peach: si es que ella tiene hambre

Marco : bueno adiós mama

Peach: adiós hijo

Volvamos con mario

Mario : bueno lla llegamos

Laura: wow es muy bonito aquí

Luigi : aquí cuando era niño vivía aquí

Daisy. Jeje y que estamos esperando vamos a dentro

Toc toc

Peach: quien es

Mario: soy yo mario amor

Peach : o ola amor

Daisy: ola amiga tanto tiempo

Peach: si tienes razón jejej ola laura me llamo peach

Laura: es un placer conocerla señorita

Peach: el placer es mio jeje

Marco y melocotón: papa regresaste

Mario : si hijos mios ejeje

Mario : Luigi daisy ellos son mis hijos

Luigi : vaya si que el mayor se parece a ti mario y la pequeña a peach eje

Laura:ola un placer conocerlos me llamo laura

Melocotón:ola ejeje me llamo melocotón

Marco:ola me llamo marco jeje

Laura : quieren jugar a las escondidas

Melocotón : claro

Marco : me encantaría

Laura: vamos al patio a jugar

Y los tres van al patio

Mario,peach,Luigi,daisy: crecen tan rápido

Peach: a mario se me olvide contarte algo

Mario: si que es

Peach: estaba pensando si le podríamos aser una fiesta sorpresa a marco

Mario: que gran idea y ustedes que dicen nos ayudan

Daisy: por supuesto

Luigi: cuenten conmigo

Peach: así y voy a invitar algunas personas también eje también

Mario,Luigi,daisy: a quienes

Peach: rosalina,waluigi,wario,mona,toad,toadette,yoshi,birdo,donkey Kong,diddy Kong,dry bones, a koppa tropa,king boo,funky kong, junior y ala esposa de bowser

Mario : wow son demasiados pero no importa jjeje pero no estoy seguro de bowser

Peach : bowser cambio mario ahora tiene una familia

Daisy: jejej ok entregemos las invitaciones

Luigi : yo y mario aremos las otras cosas

Peach: ok en marcha

Y todos se ban

Peach: bueno primero tenemos que ir entregarle la tarjeta a rosalina

Daisy: bueno vamos

Peach: okis

En la casa de rosalina

Rosalina: jejje abre esa boquita estela

Estela: mm qe dico mami

Estela es la hija de rosalina y waluigi tiene 2 años es igual a rosalina y aveces es traviesa como waluigi

Waluigi: amor donde dejaste la leche

Rosalina:esta en la nevera

Waluigi : ok estela al rato quires salir al parque

Estela: ejeje si claro papi

Rosalina: pero la llevas con cuidado waluigi porque tu sabes como me pongo yo

Waluigi: jeje ok amor tendre cuidado

Toc toc

Waluigi: quien será

Rosalina: no lo se porque no vas a ver

Waluigi :ok

Peach: ola waluigi esta rosalina

Waluigi : ola peach y daisy si esta aqui quieren pasar

Daisy : esta bien

Peach:ola rosalina

Rosalina:ola peach y daisy que les trae por aquí

Peach : veníamos entregarte esta invitación

Rosalina: jejej gracias

Peach : y esta es para ti waluigi

Waluigi: vale

Daisy: y porque esta aquí waluigi rosalina

Rosalina: esque waluigi y yo somos pareja jeje y tuvimos una hija

Daisy: que genial ejjej pues felicitaciones amiga

Peach: jeje si felicitaciones

Waluigi: gracias

Daisy: y como se llama su hija

Waluigi: se llma estela es igual a rosalina

Rosalina: sip ejej tiene 2 años solamente

Peach :ehhe que linda bueno tenemos que irnos tenemos que entregar mas invitaciones y por casualidad waluigi wario esta en su casa

Waluigi: si creo qe esta ahí con mona y su hijo

Daisy: baya como an pasado los años todos tiene familia

Peach: buenos nos vemos

Daisy: adiós

Waluigi y rosalina: adiós y cuidensen


	2. preparacion de la fiesta sorpresa

Segundo capitulo : preparando la fiesta sorpresa de marco

Peach: bueno ahora ay que ir ala casa de wario

Daisy: si vamos

En la casa de wario

Mona: wario que es lo que estas haciendo

Wario: intento hacer dormir a warioni

Mona: pero asi no se hace

Warioni:guaaaa guaaaaaa

Mona: por favor wario hacelo bien

Wario: eso intento

Mona: aver pasame a warioni

Wario le pasa warioni a mona

Mona: ves asi es como se hace

Wario: eje tienes razón amor

Toc toc

Mona: quien es

Wario: ire a ver

Wario abre la puerta

Peach: o ola wario como estas

Wario : o ola peach y daisy estoy bn y ustedes

Peach: yo bien

Daisy: genial

Wario : y que asen aquí

Peach: veníamos entregarles unas invitaciones a ti y a mona

Mona va donde esta ellos

Mona: o ola chicas

Peach y daisy: ola mona

Wario: mona peach vino a traer unas invitaciones

Mona: encerio para que

Peach: para la fiesta sorpresa de mi hijo marco

Mona:en ese caso iremos

Daisy:es verdad qe tienen un hijo ustedes

Wario: sip y su nombre es warioni

Peach: vaya al parecer warioni si se parece a tu nombre

Mona: si creeme es igual qe wario

Peach: y nos lo pueden mostrar

Mona : esta bien

Mona trae a warioni

Mona: y que les parece no es lindo

Peach y daisy: wow es hermoso *_*

Peach: bueno sera que nos vayamos

Mona: bueno adiós

Wario : adiós chicas qe les vaya bien

Peach y daisy se van

Daisy: y aquien ahora

Peach: creo qe a yoshi y a birdo

Daisy: bueno

Con mario y Luigi

Luigi: oye y de sabor será el pastel mario

Mario: no lo se tendremos qe preguntárselo a peach

Luigi: mm quisa pueda ser de chocolate

Mario: si tienes razón

Luigi: me pregunto como lo estará iendo alas chicas

Con peach y daisy

Peach: mira ai esta la casa de yoshi

Daisy: ami me dijieron qe yoshi esta viviendo con birdo

Peach: wow qe genial

En la casa de yoshi:

Birdo: yoshi cariño despierta tenemos qe ir a compras cosas para la casa

Yoshi: ay ok amor y donde esta yoshino

Yoshino: aquí estoy papi

Yoshino es igual qe yoshi solo qe las escamas son de color rosa como las de birdo es un macho es el mejor amigo de marco y tiene la misma edad qe el

Yoshi: hijo vamos air a comprar unas cosas para la casa

Yoshino: si papi puedo ir con ustedes

Birdo: sip ejej

Yoshino: ok mami

Toc toc

Birdo: quien es

Yoshi: yoshino puedes ir quien es

Yoshino: claro papa

Yoshino abre la puerta

Peach: e ola quien eres

Yoshino: mi nombre es yoshino

Daisy: te pareces mucho a yoshi

Yoshino:es por qe soy el hijo de el

Peach: ejeje qe lindo

Birdo: yoshino quien busca

Yoshino: son las princesas mama

Birdo: a si son peach y daisy

Peach: ola birdo es verdad qe vives con yoshi

Birdo: si jejej y tenemos ya un hijo

Daisy: si ya nos dimos cuenta

Yoshi: o ola chicas qe asen aquí

Peach: venimos entregarles unas invitaciones

Yoshi: encerio de quien

Peach: de mi hijo marco jej

Birdo:a ablas el mayor de tu hijo

Daisy:ese mismo

Peach: bueno bye cuidensen

Birdo: asta luego

Yoshi: y gracias

En la casa de toad y toadette

Toad: toadette estas muy nerviosa que es lo qe me quieres decir

Toadette: es qe no se como decirte y creo qe te lo tomaras a mal

Toad:puedes confiar en mi no me lo tomare a mal te lo prometo

Toadette: encerio

Toad: sip jejej

Toadette: *suspirando* ok aquí voy lo que pasa essquee yoooooo

Toad: si anda dimelo

Toadette: ay esqe estoy embarazada

Ubo un menso silencio

Toadette: ves sabia qe te pondrías mal

Toad: qe no puedo creerlo estamos esperando un hijo

Toadette : si asi es

Toad: alfin un nuevo integrante a la familia no sabes lo feliz qe me as hecho toadette

Toadette: jej si me acabo de enterar tengo 2 meses

Toad: bueno en ese caso te cuidare muy bien

Toc toc

Toad: yo abro

Peach: o ola toad

Toad: ola chicas pasen

Toadette: ola chica qe les trae por aquí

Peach: veníamos entregarles una invitaciones

Toad: ejej ok amiga

Daisy: y toadette qe pasa por qe lloras

Toadette: es qe estaba nerviosa

Daisy: porque

Toad: es qe es una imensa noticia toadette esta embarazada

Peach: wow felicitaciones amiga

Toadette: gracias peach

Daisy: y cuantos meses tienes

Toad: tiene 2 meses me alegra qe llegue alguien ala familia

Peach: eje qe lindo

Daisy: bye

Toadette y toad: adios

En la casa de los kong

Donkey Kong: mmm qe ricas bananas

Diddy Kong: ay donkey Kong esla 99 banana qe te comes

Donkey Kong : esqe están muy ricas y tu sabes qe no las puedo resistir

Funky Kong: o ola chicos qe asen

Diddy Kong: o ola funky yo estaba esperando aque donkey Kong se coma algunas bananas

Funky Kong: ay doneky Kong como siempre de comilon verdad

Donkey Kong : si jajajaj

Toc toc

Donkey Kong: quien podrá ser

Diddy Kong yo ire quien es

Diddy abre la puerta

Peach: ola diddy

Diddy: ola peach y daisy pasen

Daisy: gracias

Donkey: o ola chicas

Funky: ola princesas

Peach: ola

Daisy: ola a todos

Donkey: que asen aquí

Peach: venimos entregarte unas invitaciones

Donkey: jej ok

Peach: para ustedes también chicos

Funky y diddy: gracias

Daisy: peach se nos ase tarde

Peach : si nos vemos

Los tres: bye

En la casa de dry bones

Dry bones: jejej amor que te parece la cuna para nuestro bebe

Dry bonesa: hermosa amor

Dry bones y dry bones están esperando un bebe que será macho y dry bonesa tiene 9 meses

Toc toc

Dry bones: quien será

Dry bones abre la puerta

Dry bones: o ola chicas qe asen por aquí

Peach: veníamos entregarte esta invitación

Dry bones: jeje gracias

Dry bonesa: o olas chicas

Daisy: wow parece qe ese bebe ya quiere venir al mundo

Dry bonnes: si ejej estoy muy emocionado por qe llegue el momento

Dry bonesa: yo también

Peach: dry bones kooppa tropa esta en su casa

Dry bones: mm yo creo qe si

Peach: bueno gracias nos vemos

Dry bones: adiós

En la casa de koopa tropa

Koopa : kylie ya se durmió

Kylie: si ya esta dormido

Koopa: me imagino cuando koopi cresca

Kylie: seguro será como tu

Koopa : tu crees

Kylie: sip eejej

Toc toc

Kylie: quien será

Koopa Abre la puerta

Koopa: ola chicas

Kylie: ola como les va

Daisy: bn y ustedes

Peach: ola jejej

Daisy: ese el qe esta durmiendo es koopi

Koopa: sip eejejej

Peach: asi casi se me olvida aquí les traigo unas invitaciones para la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hijo

Koopa: o ke genial con gusto iremos cierto kylie

Kylie: si amor

Daisy: buenos nos vemos

Peach: si ejj ay qe ir entregar las demás invitaciones

Koopa y kylie : nos vemos

En el castillo del rey boo

Rey boo : amor y que te parece el regalo qe te di

Reina boo: es muy bonito cariño

Boony: papa mama qe creen

Rey boo: qe pasa hijo

Boony : salió el nuevo super smash bros jeje

Rey boo : pues en ese caso te lo compraremos

Toc toc

Reina boo: ola chicas

Peach: ola reina

Rey boo: que les trae por aquí chica

Peach : les venimos a dejar unas invitaciones

Daisy: sip jeje

Peach: buenos nos vemos familia boo

Los tres : adiós

En el castillo de bowser:

Clawdia: bowser cariño qe ases

Clawdia: nada esqe solo tengo hambre

Bowsy: si yo también

Bowser: oye hijo qe te parece si jugamos mario kart 8

Bowsy : claro papa

Toc toc

Clawdia: quien será

Peach: o ola clawdia

Clawdia: bien y ustedes

Daisy: muy bien

Peach: veníamos a dejarte unas invitaciones

Clawdia: ok jeejje es de tu hijo verdad

Peach: si y donde esta bowser y bowsy

Clawdia: están jugando mario kart 8

Daisy: ya me imaginaba

Peach: bueno nos vemos clawdia

Daisy: ahora ay qe volver

Peach: si estoy muy cansada

Con mario y Luigi

Mario: bien esta ya esta todo listo

Luigi: las chicas regresaran en cualquier momento

Melocotón: papi donde esta mama

Marco: si papa donde están

Laura: papi extraño a mama

Luigi: ya están en camino laura

Peach: llegamos

Daisy: al parecer nos extrañaron verdad

Laura: mami *la abraza*

Daisy:* le corresponde el abrazo*

Melocotón: mami tengo hambre

Peach: marco quiero qe le traigas a tu hermana un vaso de jugo x favor

Marco: ok mama

Luigi : y como les fue

Daisy: muy bien an pasado años qe no los veía asta todos tienen familia

Peach: si toad y toadette tienen qe esperar por su bebe y dry bones y dry bonesa tienen qe esperar algunos días para qe su bebe llegue

Mario : wow ni siquiera sabia qe estaban esperando un hijo a ambos

Luigi : bueno será qe ya nos descansemos ya tengo mucho sueño

Peach: si yo también

Marco: mama listo ya lo traje

Peach: ok toma melocotón

Melocoton bebe el jugo

Marco: bueno nos vemos a todos tengo sueño adiós

Todos: adiós qe descanses

Mario : bueno peach también ai qe ir a descansar

Peach: si luigi y daisy ya se fueron a dormir

Mario: melocotón anda a tu habitación

Melocotón: si papa adiós mama

Y todos fueron a descansar porque sabían qe mañana seria un gran dia para marco


	3. la gran felicidad de marco

La gran felicidad de marco

Hoy era el gran dia y todos ya estaban despiertos ecepto marco

Peach: o estoy muy emocionada por marcos

Daisy:jeje si yo también estoy feliz por el peach

Mario: bueno en marcha no hay que dejar que marco despierte o si no no podrá ser una fiesta sorpresa

Luigi: amm chicos no quiero interrumpir pero marco ya despertó

Todos giran donde está marco

Marco: que hacen todos tan temprano

Peach: *nerviosa* eje no nada hijo esque nosotros nos levantamos para

Mario : para despejar nuestras mentes

Daisy: si es para eso marco jejej y bueno tu no te preocupes

Marco: es que pensé que les abia pasado algo pero bueno ahora que todos están despiertos ya no tengo porque preocuparme o si

Todos: jeje claro que no

Marco: bueno entonces ire a ver tele

Laura: espera marco podemos ir contigo yo y melocotón

Marco: claro por que no suena divertido

Mario: fiu eso estuvo cerca

Luigi: si demasiado

Daisy: si pero laura y melocotón no podrán distraer a marco por un buen rato

Peach: hmm dejame pensar a lo tengo que tal si llaman a yoshi si su hijo puede venir

Mario: si que gran idea lo voy a llamar

Mario llama al yoshi

En la casa de yoshi

Birdo yoshi y yoshino estaban desayunando

Birdo: esta sonando el teléfono

Yoshi: ire aver quien es

Yoshi contesta el teléfono

Yoshi: hola

Mario: ola yoshi amigo cuanto tiempo

Yoshi: jjeje ola mario si ni que lo digas

Mario: y como as estado

Yoshi: bn y tu

Mario: ocupado pero bien

Yoshi: bueno y en que puedo ayudarte

Mario: bueno esque nesecito que distraigan a marco y me preguntaba si tu dejarías que yoshino viniera al castillo para que distraiga a marco

Yoshi: claro si quieres te lo mando ahora

Mario: jejeje muy bien entonces lo estare esperando

Yoshi: bueno adiós

Yoshino: quien era papa

Yoshi: era mario el padre de marco y me dijo que si tu qerias ir al castillo a distraer a marco para la fiesta sorpresa

Yoshino: esta bien papa ire ahora mismo

Birdo: ten mucho cuidado

Yoshino: si lo tendre bueno adiós papa y mama

Los 2 : adiós

En el castillo

Peach: y que dijo yoshi

Mario: dijo que si y que lla mandaba a yoshino para que viniera aca

Peach: jeje qe bueno

Toc toc

Peach: debe ser yoshino ire abrir la puerta

Peach abre la puerta

Yoshino: o hola princesa peach

Peach: o hola yoshino pasa y llamame tia peach si

Yoshino: jeje si y gracias

Mario: ola yoshino marco esta en su habitación si quieres te llevo con el

Yoshino : jeje claro tu eres el hermano de mario verdad

Luigi: si mi nombre es Luigi y ella es daisy

Daisy: ola

Yoshino: ola ejeje oye Luigi si tu eres el hermano de mario entonces tu eres el chico al que le decían MARIO VERDE si no me equivoco

Luigi: sip jeje siempre me decían asi pero ya no jjeje

Daisy: jeeje si pero mario aveces también te dice asi

Luigi: si lo se

Mario: bueno vamos yoshino

Yoshino: ok

En el cuarto de marco

Marco: *suspirando*

Laura: que pasa marco te veo aburrido

Marco: es que no se que hacer y además nadien se acordó de mi cumplea-pero laura lo interrumpió-

Laura:*ay no si se da cuenta que nadien se acuerda de su cumpleaños será demasiado tarde* jejej no te preocupes busquemos algo para jugar ok

Toc toc

Mario: marco tienes visitas

Marco: quien

Mario: es yoshino viene para jugar contigo

Marco: encerio genial donde esta

Yoshino: aquí estoy amigo

Marco: al fin que viniste amigo ya me estaba aburriendo

Yoshino: ejjeje si y quieres jugar afuera

Mario: bueno los dejo adiós

Laura: ola tu eres yoshino el mejor amigo de marco verdad

Yoshino: si asi es y tu eres laura la prima de marco

Marco: que tal si jugamos los 4

Melocotón: si yo también quiero jugar

Marco: entonces vamos

Y los 4 fueron a jugar al patio

Mario: y bueno como va con la decoración

Peach: ya casi terminamos

Daisy: solo falta un poco

Luigi: jeje les quedo bonito

Peach: bueno ya que todo esta listo ahora nosotros tenemos que listarnos para la fiesta

Los 3: si vamos

En el patio

Laura: oh no ya casi es hora del cumpleaños y un no estoy lista

Marco: parece que nadien se acordó *suspirando*

Yoshino: marco porque estas triste

Marco: no no es nada no te preocupes

Yoshino: encerio porque yo noto que estas preocupado

Marco: olvidalo mejor vamos a divertirnos

Laura: melocotón ven

Melocotón: que pasa

Laura: tenemos que ir a vestirnos para la fiesta recuerdas

Melocotón : oh si es cierto se me avia olvidado de tanto jugar

Laura: yoshino nesecito hablar contigo

Yoshino: ya regreso marco

Marco: rápido si no quieres perder

Yoshino: eso nunca que pasa laura

Laura: e yoshino puedes distraer un poco mas a marco porque yo y melocotón tenemos que alistarnos para la fiesta

Yoshino: si vayan y no se preocupen y avísame cuando lleguen mis papas de acuerdo

Laura: si y gracias

Melocotón y laura se van

Marco: adonde van las chicas

Yoshino:*que le digo a ya se* fueron al baño

Marco: encerio aque

Yoshino: fueron a beber porque estaban cansadas

Marco: amm si tu lo dices

Yoshino: estubo cerca

Dentro del castillo

Peach: bien solo nos falta los invitados

Melocotón: mama ya estoy lista perdón por tardar

Mario:solo espero que marcos si la pase bien

Daisy: no te preocupes lo ara

Luigi: concuerdo con daisy

Toc toc

Peach: que alegría verlos por aquí chicos

Todos: ola peach

Peach: pasen

En la fiesta estaba peach,mario,Luigi,daisy,rosalina,waluigi,wario,mona,donkey Kong,diddy Kong,funky Kong,toadette,toad,birdo,yoshi,dry bones,dry bonesa,reina boo,rey boo,Bonnie,koopa tropa,kylie,,bowser ,bowsy,clawdia

Y de los mas pequeño estaba:

estela,warioni,melocotón,laura,koppi,booni,bowsy

todos estaban conversando

toadette: jejej que maravilla ya quiere venir tu bebe

dry bonesa: si estoy emocionada a lo igual un poco nerviosa

toadette:porque

dry bonesa: esque cuando este en la sala de parto y voy estar empujando me va doler

toadette: si tienes razón ami también me va a pasar lo mismo

dry bonesa: que tu también estas embarazada cuantos meses tienes

toadette: solo tengo 2 mese solo me entere ayer y pensé que toad se lo tomaria a mal

dry bonesa: porque se pondría toad mal por un bebe y además el siempre quiso una familia

toadette: si tienes razón jejee

rosalina: wow parece que alguien pronto va ser mama

waluigi: si eje y donde esta dry bones

dry bonesa: creo que fue a buscar comida jeje

dry bones: si justo eso mismo para nuestro bebe para que cresca ten amor

dry bonesa: gracias amor

toad: jeje yo también solo espero a que mi bebe llegue

toadette: jeje si lo se estas muy emocionado

rosalina: y dry bonesa como se va a llamar tu bebe

dry bonesa: oh es verdad se me avia olvidado el nombre para ponerle y además va ser hombre que tal si le pongo SETH MIlTON

dry bones: que gran nombre jeje

todos : si muy buen nombre

dry bonesa: jejeje estoy muy feliz por el nombre

wario: oye mario y como as estado

mario : muy bn jejej

mona: que bien

warioni: dada

mona: miren warioni esta intentando decir sus primeras palabras jee

wario: ese es mi hijo seguro será un hombre como yo

mario y mona: seeee seguro será como tu XD

rey boo: y bueno y como es su castillo

bowser: el de nosotros es imenso

clawdia: y el de ustedes

reina boo: también es grande

los 4: creo que son los 2 del mismo tamaño

funky: cuanto mas podrá resistirse a la comida

diddy: no lo se ni me lo preguntes

donkey: guaaa guaaa tengo hambre

Luigi: tranquilízate donkey Kong pronto comeremos todos además tenemos que esperar a marcos

Daisy: si y oye peach y marco

Peach: creo que esta con yoshino

Daisy: creo que ya es hora de que venga

Laura: mama tengo que avisarles a yoshino que sus padres vinieron

Daisy: ok y que se traigan a yoshino

Laura: ok ya entendí

Mario GRITANDO: OIGAN TODO EL MUNDO ESCUCHEN CADA UNO TIENE QUE ESCONDERSE PARA DECIRLE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A MARCOS PERO SERA CON LAS LUCES APAGADAS A SI QUE ESTAN TODOS ESTAN DE ACUERDO

Todos: si ya entendimos

Y todos se van a esconder

Peach: bueno ire a pagar las luces

Peach apaga las luces

Con laura

Laura: yoshino tus padres ya llegaron y la señorita peach dice que traigas a marco porque ya todo listo

Yoshino: uff alfin que vienes a decir eso porque marco esta muy triste porque piensa qe olvidamos su cumpleaños

Laura: o pobre marco

Yoshino: bueno basta de charla y traigamos a marco

Laura : esta bien

Marco: porque nadien se acordó de mi cumpleaños

Yoshino y laura: marco marco

Marco: que pasa chicos

Laura: e marco vamos a dentro del castillo tenemos algo qe darte

Yoshino: si y de seguro te encantara

Marco: o bueno esta bien si ustedes lo dicen

Laura,marco y yoshino ivan a dentro del castillo

Laura: chicos yo me adelantare un poco vale

Marco: esta bien no ay problema

Yoshino: vamos no estes triste te encantara la sorpresa que te daremos

Marco: *sonríe* ejej si tienes razón de seguro me va encantar

Con laura

Laura : mama yoshino y marco vienen hacia aquí

Daisy: esta bien ay qe prepararnos

Con los chicos

Yoshino: marco ire al baño ok tu solo ve adentro

Marco: ok

Marco iva adentro del castillo asta la sala y derrepente se prende las luces

Todos: sorpresa feliz cumpleaños marco

Marco: no puedo creerlo muchas gracias

Mario: sabia que te encantaría la fiesta

Peach: si pero no podimos acerlo solo sin la ayuda de yoshino

Marco: asi que es por eso que estuviste todo el tiempo conmigo

Yoshino: jeje si esque tuve qe acerlo además eres mi mejor amigo y los buenos amigos se ayudan en las buenas y en las malas

Marco: tienes razón pero ahora solo quiero disfrutar de la fiesta

Todos : si

Donkey Kong: SI A COMER

Todos lo miran con una cara de WTF

Donkey Kong : jeje quiero decir qe todos podemos comer

Todos sonríen

Peach: marco es hora del pastel

Marco: si genial

Peach pone el pastel en la mesa y la vela era un 9

Peach: bueno 1 2 3

Todos: cumpleaños feliz

Te deseamos a ti

Cumpleaños marquito

Que los cumplas feliz

Marco apaga las velas

Peach: muy bien todos recibirán un pedaso de pastel

Daisy: te ayudo peach a partir el pastel

Peach: si por favor

Marco: estoy feliz por mi cumpleaños y ustedes

Yoshino: si estoy feliz por ti amigo

Bowsy: si yo también a un que no nos ablemos muchos

Laura : oye marco mira tu mama le esta dando un buen porción de pastel a todos

Marco: si yo también quiero

Waluigi: esta muy bueno el pastel

Rosalina: si esta riqusimo

Mario: ejej ella es la mejor

Daisy: deberías concursar en concurso

Luigi: concuerdo con daisy

DK: wow es el mejor pastel que e probado en toda mi vida *o*

Diddy: ya DK ya sabemos que el pastel esta rico

Funky: ese DK nunca va cambiar verdad

Toad: si tienes razón

Toadette : aver voy a probar el pastel *pero cuando toadette provo el pastel le dio asco* uy que asco

Todos miran a toadette : que acaso no te gusto el pastel

Peach: toadette lo lamento si no te gusto el pastel lo siento u.u

Toad: no es tu culpa peach esqe toadette cuando come algo le da asco es normal porque ella esta embarazada

Peach: asi me avia olvidado yo también pase por eso

Marco: mama quiero abrir los regalos

Mario: ejej esta bien hijo

Lista de regalos que le dieron a marco

1 mona: le regalo un perfume para hombre

2 wario: le regalo un auto control remoto

3 waluigi: le regalo unos pantalones los favoritos de marco

4 rosalina: le dio unas películas

5 toadette: le dio unas pantuflas

6 toad : le contruyo un barco de madera

7 bowser: le dio un AMIBOO y que era de samus

8 clawdia : le dio un chaleco

9 rey boo : le regalo un tren de juguete

10 reina boo le dio unos chocolate

11 DK : le dio regales las bananas mas grandes del mundo

12 diddy : le regalo una patineta

13 funky: le regalo un cohete de juguete

14 dry bones : le regalo unos patines para hombre

15dry bonesa : le dio una bocina para que se la pusiera ala bicicleta

16 koppa tropa: le dio una lampara

17 kylie: le regalo un control para la xbox

18 birdo : le regalo un juego de xbox

19 yoshi : le dio el juego de mario kart 8

20 luigi le regalo control de wii u

21 daisy le regalo un pillama

Peach y mario : le dieron la Xbox la wii u y el super smash bros para wii u

Marco: muchas gracias por todo amigos ejj son geniales

Todos: denada marco

Waluigi : rosalina ya será que nos vayamos tenemos cosas que hacer

Rosalina : bueno chicos tenemos qe irnos

Peach: y gracias por venir adiós

DK diddy, funky, rey boo, reina boo, boonii,yoshi,birdo,koppa tropa ,kylie,bowser,clawdia,bowsy,dry bones, dry bonesa, mona,wario,toad,toadette: bueno también tenemos que irnos

Mario : jeje esta bien al fin y al cabo todos nos divertimos no

Todos : si asi es

Yoshino: mama papa puedo quedarme adormir aquí

Yoshi: bueno si ellos también están de acuerdo

Mario : eje claro que si

Marco: papa puedo invitar a bowsy también

Mario: claro hijo

Marco: bowsy te gustaría dormir aquí

Bowsy: bueno papa mama me puedo quedar aquí si

Clawdia : bueno pero pórtate bien

Bowsy: que tal si jugamos primero mk8

Yoshino: si tienes razón

Marco: bueno andando vámonos

Todos: bueno adiós y gracias por todo

Peach: eje cuidensen y gracias

Daisy: bueno laura ya se fue a dormir

Luigi : y melocotón también que tal si dormimos nosotros también

Mario: si tengo mucho sueño por lo de hoy

Peach: eje si pero marco aun esta despierto

Mario: no te preocupes ellos se pueden acostar ala hora que quieren y además marco esta con sus amigos y además no se amanecen

Peach: si tienes razón bueno buenas noches a los 2

Daisy: buenas noches

Y todos se fueron a dormir ecepto marco,yoshino,y bowsy


End file.
